From Middle Earth to Earth
by Jo March95
Summary: The Fellowship arrives here on earth after fleeing from the Balrog. They must rely on Cooper's knowledge to help them find their lost companions. PG-13 for some kissing scenes. Please R&R. :)
1. The Bridge of Khazad-Dum

A/N: I'm not sure what this story is going to be about, but I will find the meaning soon. I do use spell check, but sometimes I use the wrong tense or form of the word. Please forgive any mistakes in grammar or spelling. This might not be the most original story you will ever read. I thought this up over two years ago, before ever reading _Lord of the Rings_ fan fiction. Thank you.

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in this story, it all belongs to the brilliant man, Professor J.R.R. Tolkien.

Chapter One: The Bridge of Khazad-dûm 

The fellowship was running as fast as possible, Sam and Frodo barely able to keep up with the great pace at which they were traveling. Sam's scalpel wound burned as if his head were on fire and Frodo's breathing was labored. Gandalf lead the way quickly and kept his staff lit. They raced down the narrow stairs and chambers hoping to out run the perusing Orcs. It seemed that just as they out ran one group another would appear out of no where. Then, all of a sudden, it became deathly still. All the Orcs were gone, not a sound could be heard. All was quite, not even a breath of wind could be heard in the great hall of the Darrowdelf. Then, the Balrog appeared. It struck fear into the hearts of everyone. Gandalf tried his best to use a chant to close the door, but it was too much of a strain and he was tried already. They ran as fast as they could towards the Bridge of Khazad-dûm. The Balrog followed them closely and chased them onto the bridge. The bridge was very narrow and high. Gandalf stood in the middle of the bridge and fairly dared the Balrog to come after him. The rest of the fellowship stared in horror. What was he doing! He brusquely told the Balrog that he could not pass. He plunged his staff down into the pavement. The Balrog roared with anger! The rest of the fellowship, moved forward on no will of their own. Their feet seemed to move on their own accord. The second half of the bridge fell with Gandalf and the rest of the fellowship into the impending darkness below. Darkness covered them all.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mean while, a young girl was ride in her friend's car to school, dreading the final exam that the day would bring. Thank goodness that these would be the last exams she would ever have to take in high school. The grammar exam was the one she was worried about; none of the others were difficult. She had a solid B in grammar, and wanted to keep it that way. The girl pulled out a very worn copy of _The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring_ Part I. 

"You're reading _that_ again?" complained her friend Alexandria. "This is umpteenth time you've read that. Doesn't it get boring after reading it so many times?"

"Yes, I'm reading it _again,_ it was the only book I could find. Any way, I love these books, I can always find more in it every time I read it. I can never get board of reading any work of Tolkien. You should try to read it at least once."

"I did read it once. I read it in eight grade for a book report book. You told me all about it so I didn't have to read the whole thing. Remember now?"

"Oh, yes I remember. Then I did the same one right after you for extra credit, and received a better grade, because I read it by myself!"

"Well, it's not my fault it was the only book in my locker!"

"You should have been more prepared, then you could have gotten a better grade."

"Why don't you just be quite! Remind me again why I am driving you to school?"

"Because last night at the game, some guy backed into my truck. My truck is now in a repair shop getting fixed. I will be able to get it after school gets out for today." replied Cooper.

Later that day as Alex and Cooper were taking their final exams Cooper was reading her favorite book. She was almost to her favorite part, when the fellowship escapes Moria. As she was reading she noticed that the lines in the book were fading. No, fading is not the right word, disappearing would be more like it. So, Cooper raised her hand and asked her teacher if she could go to the school library and check out a book.

"Cooper! How many times do I have to tell the class to come prepared with a book during finals? You of all people." After this snickering could be heard around the classroom. Cooper was mortified, she had brought a book, but the text was disappearing. No one would ever believe that.

Finals were finally over. After class Alex came up to Cooper. "Anne Cooper! I don't believe you! Why did you ask such a dumb question? You brought a book to class."

"Yeah," sneered James O'Neil, "You brought that stupid Lord of the whatever books again. Did you finally get tired of it?"

"O'Neil, you had better shut your mouth before I do it for you. Do you understand me? Gosh, I can't stand that boy! He is sooo annoying, he purposely grates on my nerves. Someday I am going to walk up to him and break him pretty boy nose."

"Hey now Anne, calm down. Don't get so violent. You need to keep your temper under control."

"Alex! I can't believe you!"

"What? What did I do?"

"You called me 'Anne' for the second time today. Why must everyone call me by that name? I want to be called 'Cooper.' That is my name, my parents, my teachers, and other students call my that but not you! Why?" Well, needless to say, but Cooper was having a really bad day. I mean, if the words in your favorite book disappeared would you be mad? After school Cooper took the subway to pick up her car from the repair shop, but first she had to go to the library.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile our favorite fellowship from Middle Earth was dropping into the ominous black pit below. When Frodo finally came to his sense he was laying in the subway depot. He looked around for any sign of his friends and saw no one. After wandering around the depot for a while he decided to go exploring. After a little exploration he found Strider sitting in a dark corner.

"Aragorn, where in Middle Earth are we? I have never seen the likes of this place."

"Frodo, I don't believe that this is Middle Earth at all. This is, well, somewhere else. Have you seen any of our comrades lately?"

"No, you are the only one I have been able to..." and at that Frodo was cut off by a large roaring sound echoing down the tunnel. I was, of course, the subway. But there are no subways in Middle Earth so they had no idea what it was. Aragorn thought it was some kind of evil monster thing trying to steal the ring so he drew his sword and pushed Frodo against the wall. The subway cars came to an abrupt halt in front of the depot. Aragorn quickly put his sword away. The people filed off the car and walked out of the depot. The last person off the car was, of course, Cooper. She was still fuming over her loss. She saw the sun glint off something in the corner. Cooper was very curious about this.

"_Oh dang! That girl saw the refraction of the sun off my sword. What now?"_

"Hello, is anyone back there?" 

A/N: This is my third story, I will attempt to keep it, _When Dreams Come True_, and _Charity's Story_ updated. I have a passion for this kind of fan fiction. Reviews are nice, and really appreciate when you do review. So thanks a lot.


	2. You've Got to be Kidding

Disclaimer: See first chapter 

Chapter Two: You've Got to be Kidding

Cooper took a small flashlight out of her pocket. Moved the small beam of the pen light into the dark alley where Frodo and Aragorn were hiding. As she swung the flashlight around the beam came to rest on a small face, the face of one of our most beloved characters, Frodo Baggins. Aragorn stepped out of where he was hiding and grasped Cooper's arms from behind. "Hey! What the heck do you think you are doing," yelled a very indignant Cooper. 

"You shall not take it the Enemy, darkness shall not prevail."

"What in the heck are you talking about? What enemy? I don't work for a drug lord, even though I do know of some around here," said a very indignant Cooper.

"Then you are not a servant of the Enemy?"

"Um... If I knew who you were talking about I would be glad to answer all your questions, but I have to go to the... wait! You're Viggo Mortensen aren't you?"

"Who?," replied a very mystified Aragorn, he had no idea who the girl was talking about.

"You know, the guy who plays Strider on the _Lord of the Rings _movie. I cannot wait till August fifth, then I can get the second one." As Cooper went off on her favorite subject. Aragorn just stood there dumbfounded looking at her. Frodo was just as amazed at this girl's immense knowledge of the Ring and the fellowship.

"How do you know so much?", asked Frodo with astonishment in his voice.

"Well, I've read the books about a million times and I went to see the movie four or five times. I did a bunch of research on the internet and other stuff like that. So who are you guys?" Even though she almost everything there was to know, she could not gasped the idea that character's from another world could be standing in front of her.

Aragorn and Frodo both replied with blank stares. Cooper raised on her eyebrows with a questioning look. "You mean you don't know. After all that!", exclaimed Frodo.

"After all what?"

"You obviously know everything else, but you don't realize we are? By the Shire I swear she's worse than Pippin."

"What are you talking about? I thought that you guys had never heard of Tolkien or the _LotR_. None of this make any sense unless you two were actually... but that's not possible. Is it?" As Cooper was talking Frodo had been nodding his head. "You're joking right? This is not happening."

"Are you alright miss?", asked a very concerned Aragorn.

"No I'm not all right. I am standing face to face with the characters in my most favorite book. My car is broken, half of my book is gone, and I'm close to a nervous breakdown!" Cooper was very close to hysterics all right, she was hysterical by now. "Does it appear that I am alright, sir?" _Oh gosh, I am _so _stupid. I just yelled at the future King of Gondor. Way to go, smart one._

"I'm very sorry. We will leave if that will help you."

"NO! You can't do that, you would be completely lost. It's hopeless." She let out a long sigh. This was not going to be easy, it would not be easy to know everything and not say a word. "You have to come with me." 

"Why, were are we going?"

"Frodo, do you always ask so many questions?" Cooper gave him one of her rare smiles that she saved for her family mostly.

"No. But I've never been in a place like this before."

"No joke, that was a hard one." It was pretty obvious, with the get up they were wearing. _Crud! What am I going to have them wear? They cannot go walking around dressed up like people escaped from the Renaissance Festival._

"What was hard?"

"Nothing. Remember, I know more about what is going to happen than you do."

"Well, what is going to happen? Can't you tell me?"

"No, that would ruin a perfectly good book."

"May I look at this book", spoke up the very quite Aragorn.

"I suppose since half of it is missing. I don't think that it could cause any damage. If you two could wait here I'll be back soon with my car. If I see any of your friends I'll bring them along." 

Cooper soon returned with her truck, along with Merry, Pippin, and Gímli. Her _Relient K_ Cd was in the 

"I still can't believe that this is happening to _me_."

"Why can't you believe it?" asked Pippin with his adorable Scottish accent.

"Because, stuff like this just doesn't happen to people. Sure in movies, books, and fan fiction it happens all the time, but not in real life. Sooner or later I'll wake up and find that this was all a dream and that I flunked my Grammar final."

"Humph, she's to Elvish for my taste. I don't trust those dang Elves," said a very grumpy Gímli under his breath. Except he didn't exactly say dang.

"Okay, rule number one: I don't allow anyone to swear in my truck, car, or presence; rule two: no one is to call anyone else a bad name while you are around me; and rule three is, I can't think up one right now, but I will later."

Then Merry asked the question that was on everyone's lips, "Do you know where the rest of the fellowship is, Cooper?"

"Oh, I wish I did. I am thinking my hardest about where they would most likely go. Sam would likely find gardens, Legolas would find a park with trees, but Boromir. That's a hard one. When we get to my house I'll call up my friends and ask if they will help me to find your friends." The rest of the drive to Cooper's house went smoothly without any arguments. The city was about thirty minutes away from the ranch the Cooper's owned. They owned somewhere around twelve horses of their own, bored around twenty-five, had a small boarding kennel, three dogs of their own, 350 head of cattle, and had a small flock of sheep, all on over 1,500 acres. 

"So, what do you guys usually eat?" They gave Cooper a list about a mile long. It was all Greek to her, so she decided to make spaghetti, French bread, mushrooms, brownies, salad, and a fruit combination. She set, what fellowship she had, down in front of the TV. and popped in _The Thirteenth Warrior_ with Antonio Bandaras in the DVD player. Cooper quickly prepared the ground beef and made her own spaghetti sauce from homegrown tomatoes. The rest was relatively simple, now to find enough chairs to go around the table. The table hadn't seen this many people since her brothers were alive. She quickly pushed the thought aside and announced that diner was ready.

"What is that?," asked Pippin pointing towards the spaghetti.

"Worms out of the garden," Cooper replied a little too calmly.

"Worms!," gasped Merry.

"I'm joking, it's called spaghetti. It's made out of noodles, tomato sauce, ground hamburger, and mushrooms." Cooper put the mushrooms in just for the Hobbits and would avoid as many as she could.

"If it has mushrooms in it, it must be all right to eat," said Frodo. They all started to dig in, all accept the reserved Strider.

"Hey, wait a minute guys! We have to bless our food first."

"Huh?" Was the answer to her prompt statement.

"We have to thank the Lord for what He has so graciously provided for us. Bow your heads, please." Everyone did what she asked so she promtley asked the blessing, "Thank you, Father, for what you have blessed us with. I ask that you with bless this meal and that you will help us all to get along very well as we are put though this test. Thank you for this wonderful day and the earth that you have made. In Jesus name, Amen."

"This stuff isn't too bad!," exclaimed a very happy Pippin.

"Don't talk with your mouth full. Chew and swallow first," rebuked Cooper.

"Gosh, you sound just like my Mother."

"Nothing I haven't heard before,' Cooper simply replied. She was use to babysitting some of her younger cousins so she was use to getting on them for their use of manner, or lack thereof.

A/N: This is the second revised chapter. I hope that I can update at least everyday, but that might be a little hard since my life is so busy.


	3. Finding the Rest of the Fellowship

A/N: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. I am getting a hang of this story. I am thinking about turning it in to a mystery in future chapters. What do you think of that? Thanks for the reviews.

Disclaimer: Tolkien owns the whole thing. I am merely borrowing the idea and turning and twisting the plot.

Chapter Three: Finding the Rest of the Fellowship

When they had all finished eating dinner Cooper sent them in to finish watching the movie they had started before hand. Cooper washed up all the dishes and soon had the kitchen in order. She was about to walk in to the other room and announce that she was done and that they could discuss about what they should do. When, she remembered that she had promised Theodore Parker that she would call him tonight. Teddy, as most people called him, was Cooper's best friend, next to Alex anyway. They could talk about anything; tonight Cooper definitely had news to tell him. Teddy went to the private school down the road from the public high school. It was a small Christian school with around 150 students; Cooper's family went there for church, but didn't feel like paying the tuition for Cooper to go there. Cooper dialed up Teddy's phone number from memory. She waited not so patiently for some one to pick up the phone. When they did it was Mrs. Parker. "Hello, Mrs. Parker?" "Yes, this is Cooper. Is Teddy available?" "All right, I'll wait for you to get him." Cooper had to cover the phone with her hand and pull it away from her head to avoid becoming deaf. 

"Hi! Cooper, sorry if you deaf."

"Oh that's okay. I'm use to by now. How was your day at school?" They asked and answered the routine questions. The Cooper said, "Teddy, are you sitting down?"

"No, why?"

"You need to find a place quick before I tell you my news."

"All right I'm sitting down. Telling me your exciting news."

"Does the chair you're sitting in have a back and sides?"

"Yes, I am sitting in my recliner."

"Good. Okay, can you hold on for just a minute?" With that Cooper quickly located the cordless phone and locked herself in her bathroom. "Okay, are you ready for this?"

"Cooper, you're stalling. What is it?"

"Well, you know how some jerk ran into my truck the other night? After school today I had to pick it up at the automotive shop downtown. I took the subway because I didn't have any other means of transportation. Well, as I got off the subway I saw the sunlight glint off something in the corner"

"Wait, let me guess. It was the ring of power that must be destroyed, and it is now up to you to destroy it. Now you are asking for my help in getting to Middle Earth. Am I right?" Asked Teddy in a very sarcastic voice.

"Well, partially. I am asking you to help me do something, it evolves the ring, and it is about saving the world."

"Hum, you are speaking in riddles. It wasn't the ring you saw, but it has to do with Tolkien and his story. Well you might tell me the whole story instead of leaving me hanging." Cooper told the story that you already know. Teddy was skeptical about Cooper's story, but she had never lied to him. After Cooper was done telling him her story Teddy asked if it would be possible to come over and verify her story.

"I can understand that you don't know quiet what to think of it. You probably think I am turning into the most frightful liar. I'm still not sure what to make of it," Cooper continued to babble on about nothing in particular. Teddy knew that she did this when she was nervous.

"Cooper, I am going to come over right after I help my Mom put the kids away. By the way, where are your parents? Right, they went to the horse sale up in Thermopolis. By over quickly."

Cooper wandered out to the living room where they were still watching _The Thirteenth Warrior_. Cooper sat down on the swivel computer chair and observed the fellowship's reaction to the movie. The Hobbits were awed by all the gore and violence, they had, had relatively sheltered lives in the Shire. Gímli didn't seem fazed at all by the blood and goring images projected on the screen. Aragorn seem amazed that anyone would want to watch anything with so much violence. Guess it is kind of a sixth sense thing with rangers because after Cooper had been doing her observation for about three minutes he realized that she was staring at them. He got up almost as gracefully as an elf. (Since he was raised by elves he learned how to be stealthy, this is also attributed to his Númenórean blood.) He grabbed a chair and sat down next to Cooper. She seemingly had noticed his presence, and was still watching with an vigilant air about her. But in truth Cooper was very aware of Aragorn's presence next to her. Of the fellowship he had always captured her attention as no other could. Just as Cooper was beginning to reflect on her thoughts Teddy rang the doorbell. If some one had written everything our before hand the scene could not have been more comical. Everyone ,except Cooper who had been waiting for Teddy, jumped all at the same precise moment. 

A/N: Sorry this chapter was short, they will become longer. What do you think so far? I love input and suggestions. Constructive criticism and help are always welcome. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. If you think should take the part of the book report out (in the first chapter) please tell me. Reviews reviews reviews! I love reviews. IYall my wonderful reviewers.


	4. Teddy's Visit

Disclaimer: I do own it. It's mine, my own, my precioussss. Oh, all right, I don't own anything. Oh yeah! I found a dollar in on of my pockets. That's all.

Chapter Four: Teddy's Visit

Cooper calmly went and opened the door to let Teddy in. But Aragorn had different ideas. "No," he said, "You don't know who it is he might be dangerous. Let me see who it is first."

"It's okay, I know who it is. I called him and asked him to come over to help us formulate something resembling a plan."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, but if you must check go ahead. Just don't scare him too badly." Aragorn slipped silently out the back door and crept around to the front. I warned Teddy though the intercom that he was about to get attacked by a fictional character. Before Aragorn could make his move Teddy quickly sidestepped his attack.

"You have quick ears my friend."

"Oh, um ...well thank you, sir," Teddy stuttered. "Oh, Anne, oops. I mean Cooper I found someone on the side of the road. I thought perhaps you, or one of your friends might be able to identify him." I gathered what fellowship I had, and lead them out to Teddy's pick-up-truck to show them who he had found. Teddy and Aragorn beat them there, but Aragorn hadn't seen who it was yet. When Teddy opened the cab door everyone gasped.

Legolas, who it was indeed, was a bloody mess. His beautiful long hair was matted and tangled, his once delicate face was severely bruised and had been cut in several places, his clothes were in rags, and his bow and his quiver were missing. It was a terrible sight. We moved him a gently as we possible to the couch in the living room. Teddy, who knew my house as well as his own, went and found rooms for everyone else, and helped them to get settled. We didn't even suggest that Aragorn not be with Legolas. I'm sure it would have caused quite a scene. I got a few washrags, and cleaned off some of the dirt and blood on his face. I got Aragorn the brush he requested, and he made war with Legolas's golden locks of hair. Amazingly they came lose as if they had never been tangled, it was an amazing sight to see. 

"Teddy, could you see if we have any clothes that would fit Legolas here?"

"I'm pretty sure that some of Bri ..." He stopped in mid-sentence. Brian, my oldest brother, had been hit by a drunk driver a few moths ago. Brian and Justin had come home from college to visit us over their spring break. Justin and I had been with him while it happened. I had been walking on the road with Justin the middle and Brian on the inside. We saw a truck come into view and watched as it came closer to us. Then, the driver started to server, this way and that. Brian and Justin pushed me out of the way. Brian survived in the hospital for a few days till he just gave up. Justin was killed instantly. All I had was a broken leg. I felt like I had betrayed my brother by living. I don't know if my dad would have made it if I had been killed. He had a weak heart and didn't take the death of the boys well.

"Cooper," someone's voice broke though my reverie. "Cooper are you all right?"

It was Teddy. "Yes," I managed to say in a weak voice. Then we continued into the living room, where Aragorn and an unconscious Legolas awaited our return. I hadn't looked at the clothes that Teddy had selected, but when I did it took my breath away. They had been Brian's favorites. He hadn't taken them to college because they were the ones we only wore when we were together. We had all had the same outfit. Those singular pieces of clothing brought back so many good memories. Justin had been a sophomore in college and Brian had started his senior year. Mom and Dad had planned us each to be two years apart, and we all came on schedule. Unbidden tears sprung to my eyes. I had never given myself time to cry. No, I had never let myself cry. Even during the funeral I hadn't cried. 

I hadn't noticed that they had successfully gotten the clothes on and were waiting on me. I was lost in my own little world. Teddy reached out and gently touched my shoulder. I was about to break down, but I couldn't stand the thought. Teddy sat me down in a chair and made hot tea for us all. I was terribly tired, I had been getting to bed around one all week studying for all my examines. Now this, I was about gone. Aragorn and Teddy talked a long time till Teddy's mother called and told him to come home. I took a quick shower, then got ready to get into bed. When, Aragorn suddenly appeared at my door. 

"Do you need something?"

"No, I was just wondering if you would like to talk."

"Well, if we need to then fine, but I'm kinda ti..." a gigantic yawn interrupted me. I could hardly keep my tears back or my eyes from dropping.

"No, we will talk in the morning." And with that he left. I laid down on my big queen size bed and fell asleep. My sleep was an uneasy one. Pictures of Brian and Justin kept popping into my dreams. I dreamed of all out childhood memories. It was pleasant to relive all the good things we had shared. Then my dreams took and unfriendly turn. I relived the accident all over again.

__

"Come on! We won't have much time to walk if we don't hurry," yelled Justin at me and Brian.

"Just cool it, Justin. We're coming. It's not like it'll be the last time we have to walk together. We have one more week till we go back to college."

"Well. we had better hurry. Mom doesn't like to have us out after dark, you know."

"Since when did you care, Anne? You always followed us out when you weren't invited. What happened, you grow up of sompthin'?" I smiled the one person who could get away with calling me Anne_ was Justin._

"Let's just go. We have to be home in time for you're big party. Everyone's invited."

"Do mom and dad ever talk about anything else these days?" We reminisced the old days, when we were still children. We were always getting into scrapes, and making mischief. We had a few arguments, but nothing serious. There had never been a time that we were idle. If one of us got sick, the other two would come down with it, or pretend that we had caught it too. 

"Remember the first time you two got girl friends?" I asked.

"Yeah, you thought it meant we didn't need you anymore."

"Yep! Whenever we'd sneak out to see them, you'd tell mom and dad. We never did know how they knew till your last letter." We all smiled at the fond memory. We walk down the road into town. We were laughing and talking, never knowing it would be the last chance we would ever have. We were fast approaching the fork in the road, which takes you up into the mountains, or to town. We were having such a good time that we didn't hear the truck approaching, till it was too late. Justin grabbed me by arms and threw me into the ditch, and the truck hit him and Brian full force.

I woke up drenched in sweat, and tears running down my face. I stuffed my face in my pillow and cried. Sobs wrenched my body for over a hour. When I finally stopped crying, I realized I was hungry. I didn't want to get out of bed though, the dream had been so terrifying realistic. I finally convinced myself to get up and find something to eat. I quietly tiptoed into the kitchen, and prepared for a raid on the fridge. I found the bean dip and tortilla chips. I went to the entertainment center and pulled out a movie and started to head for my room.

"Hello."

I jumped around to face the voice. When I turned around I saw that it was Legolas. Awake sitting in one of the recliners.

A/N: Okay, **_PLEASE!_** tell me how you liked it. I love for people to tell me what I am doing right, wrong, good, or bad. I really could careless if you flame me either. Who cares?! Not me! Thanks for the reviews.


	5. A Talk in the Dark

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing! I do own the movie and books though. Tolkien wrote the whole thing. I am just twisting the plot to my liking.

Chapter Five: A Talk in the Dark

"Oh, um... Hi. I was just um, looking for my movie. I'm, uh, um sorry if I woke you up. Sir." Cooper struggled to get the words out. How in the world had he been healed so quickly from all his injuries? _Of course! He's an Elf, get it together girl._ She was glad she hadn't asked him that.

Legolas laughed to himself, the poor girl. He must have frightened her. Why should she be apologizing, it was her house. He was but a stranger and had no right whatsoever to be there, while she, on the other hand, had every right.

"Can I help you?" Cooper's voice brought Legolas out of his reverie. She was giving him the "Are you sure you're alright?" look.

"Oh, no. I was just thinking."

"Okay then. I'll take my movie and leave you in peace." When Cooper got to her bedroom she realized she had forgotten her chips and dip. She made a fast detour to the kitchen to grab a can of Dr. Pepper. When she walked into the living room Legolas was still sitting and staring at the TV. Cooper came up behind him and tried to see what he was staring at. Then she whispered, "What are we staring at?"

Legolas jumped. He must have been thinking pretty hard not to hear a mortal come up behind him. "I was just thinking."

Cooper sat down beside him. "About what?"

"Well, the question burning in my mind right now is, 'Where am I?'"

"Right now you are sitting in my house, on the living room floor, in the state of California, on the property of Timothy and Jan Cooper."

"Um, I've never hear of this place before, where did you say we are?"

"California? It's in the continental United States, on the continent of North America, in the Western Hemisphere. Just a couple feet above sea level, but pretty close to being level with the Pacific Ocean. You can see it from the attic window."

"Really? I have never been near the sea."

"Yup."

"I'm not from around here."

"No offense, but that was pretty obvious." Legolas smiled at the girl's irony. Then he finally realized she was waiting for some type of reply.

"I guess it was pretty transparent. You probably don't see an elf everyday, do you?"

"No, elves are pretty scares around here." _Yeah, and I wish there were a lot more. You know like, Haldir, Elladan, Elrohir, Elrond, Arwen, Celeborn, and Galadriel to name a few. Dang, that would be perfect!_

"It must have seemed pretty strange to have me show up on your doorstep. I apologize for any inconvenience I may have caused." Legolas was starting to wonder

"Oh, don't bother to apologize, it's not your fault."

"In truth, I can't even remember how I came to be here. I remember falling though the air, then hitting something solid and then someone yelling at me to move. Then there's nothing."

"My friend brought you here. You were in pretty bad shape when he found you on the road. You're lucky you didn't getting hit any harder, or you might have..." _The headlights glared. NO!! Brian, Justin! The scream of the Ambulance, Mother crying, Dad pacing and talking to the _EMS_ worker._

"Cooper, are you alright?"

Cooper jumped a bit as Legolas brought her out of the horrible flashback. "I, I'm fine." Cooper's voice faltered a bit.

"Did I say something wrong?" asked Legolas, with sincerity in his voice.

"No, nothing. It's just that I ...I don't really want to talk about it right now."

"It always helps to talk your problems out."

"I said I don't want to talk about it!" snapped Cooper. 

"I was just trying to be helpful."

Cooper looked down and let out a long sigh, "I'm sorry. It's just that I am a little tired, when I'm tired I tend to be a little touchy, but that's no excuse for my poor manners. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. Will you forgive me?"

"Of course I will."

"Maybe it would help to talk. I don't suppose anyone would want to listen though."

"I would love to listen."

"Are you sure? I can go on forever."

"I guess it's a good thing I'm an elf then?"

A shy smiled crept upon Cooper's lips. _I wonder what it would be like to kiss her? What?! Where'd that come from?_ Legolas pushed his thoughts away and listened as Cooper related what had happened on that fateful day two months ago. Cooper put forth so much emotion as she spoke that Legolas could almost imagine that he was there watching the whole thing happen. As Cooper drew near to the end of her story her voice began to fail her, and tears started to stream down her face. Legolas reached over and drew her to him. She came without resistances and cried for a good half-hour. Legolas could not understand the depth of her grief, but comforted her as best he could. Cooper was physically and mentally exhausted when she finally stopped her crying.

"I am such a baby." Cooper said into Legolas's shirt.

"No you're not. You would have to be a brave person to have gone though as much."

"This is the second time I've cried today though." 

"Have you cried often since your brothers past away?"

Cooper gave no reply, and stayed as she was. Finally after a few minutes of silence Legolas realized that Cooper had fallen asleep in his arms. He gently picked her up and made his way towards her room, when Cooper woke up realized that he was carrying her. "Thank you," she whispered.

"You're welcome."

"I'm sorry about me pouring all my troubles on you. I didn't mean too."

"I know, but you can't keep all your emotions bottled up forever."

"You can put me down now, please." 

__

Oh great! Now what is she going to think of me? Why should I worry about what a simple mortal like her thinks? We will be going back to Middle Earth soon. So then why do I care so much about her already? Don't you go falling for a mortal now Legolas, it 'll only end in heartbreak for the both of you.

"But why can't I just keep my emotions inside? Why do I have to let people know what is really going on inside of my head?" Cooper's voice broke though Legolas's reverie.

"Well, if you keep all your thoughts and emotions inside, one day you'll find yourself so frustrated that you just can't think strait. You will never be able to find anyone to love you if you can't show them that you love them too. It is a good thing to be able to not show fear in the face of danger. You have to learn when to be brave, and when to let go of all your feelings and give in to grief." _Where did I come up with all that? I'm starting to sound like my father now. Did that fall leave me senseless, or did I leave them all behind in Middle Earth? _

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being here and helping me get my life back on track. I'm glad that we had the chance to talk. Good night, Legolas."

"Good night, Cooper." They stayed put for a second. Cooper thought that he might be getting ready to kiss her, and Legolas thought that she was going to kiss him. Neither objected to the idea, and their lips met. Cooper's lips were cool and smooth. Legolas's lips moved over Cooper's lips, exploring their entire surface. Legolas's lips were sweet and firm. They seemed to know just what Cooper's lips wanted to do. The kiss didn't last very long. 

"I, I, I'm sorry," breathed Cooper, shrinking back against the wall.

"No, it was my fault. I shouldn't have done that."

"But, I thought that I was the one ...Who kissed who?"

"I think I kissed you, then you started to kiss me back."

"I'll go to bed now. Thank you again though." With that Cooper backed into her room and shut the door. Legolas headed back towards the living room with a dejected air clothed about him.

"Well, it seems you now know how I feel."

Legolas jumped a bit at Aragorn's voice. "You startled me my friend. But what do you mean by that?"

"You now know how it is for Arwen and I, we love each other, but know we must not. It is not the same of you and Cooper?"

"Ah! I suppose it is. Do you believe in 'Love at first sight?'"

"Yes, that is how it was for me. When I first saw Arwen I thought I had wondered into a fair dream." Aragorn's look became far away as if he were somewhere else, reliving a fair memory.

"Tell me my friend, how does one live with the knowledge that you won't be with that person forever?"

"You have to learn to compromise, and put your mind and soul into doing something else. I have devoted my whole life into being the leader of the Dúnadan. You, as the Prince of the Mirkwood, could surely find something else to do besides dream of one you can't have."

"Your right, Aragorn. I will find something else to do, and put her from my mind. It won't be too hard, I should think, it was only a harmless kiss. Women are easy enough to forget."

"You're quiet right. I think I shall get a few more hours of sleep now. I advise you to do the same." With that Aragorn lay down and fell into a deep sleep at once. Legolas laid on the couch for sometime, trying to fall asleep. Sleep just wouldn't come, every time he was about to drift off, Cooper's face appeared in his mind. Her voice, touch, and her kiss haunted Legolas's memory. He couldn't do anything without thinking of her. He tried to think of any other girl he had liked, but the only one he could bring to mind was Cooper. After and hour of tossing and turning on the way to short couch he got up and sat in the recliner. Next to the recliner, on the coffee table, lay the TV remote. Be a curious, and having nothing better to do, Legolas picked the remote up. There were strange little buttons all over the "thing", it also had, what Legolas assumed, was some type of language written on it. He decided to try one of the buttons to see what would happen. The button he happened to push was to "power" button. The TV came on, but the volume had been turned down low. This didn't bother Legolas because he was an elf and had super keen hearing. He watched as people acted out a story. He decided to try another button, this changed the channel. He watched as words flashed across the screen, introducing the movie, and the actors. He waited to see what would come of it. The next thing he heard was in Elvish, then translated into English. He eagerly leaned forwards towards the TV, waiting in breathless anticipation. He listened as the narrator went on to describe all the rings of power. A map of Middle Earth was shown and they were quickly transported to Mordor and Mount Doom, and Sauron forged the one Ring. Legolas watched as the Last Alliance marched into Mordor, to fight the Enemy. He quickly picked his father and Lord Elrond out of the crowed. He watched as Isildur cut the Ring from Sauron's finger. Everything was so realistic and depicted perfectly. How did these people ever learn the story of the One Ring? He watched as Gandalf and Frodo meet in the Shire, and laughed at Gandalf's reply, "A wizard in never late, Frodo Baggins. Nor is he early, he arrives precisely when he means too." It was like something Gandalf would say. Legolas paid close attention to all details of the Shire and it's inhabitants. He spotted a few inaccuracies, but nothing major. Once in a while one of the characters would do something, out of character. The journey to Rivendell was interesting, but not entirely true. The Hobbits didn't pass though the Old Forest, Aragorn had a sword, it took them a day from Weathertop to get to Rivendell instead of six, and Arwen rode to get them instead of Glorfindel. The women who played Arwen wasn't as half as pretty as the real one was, and she acted like a little snot. Rivendell was almost as beautiful as it was in real life, but you couldn't feel the spirit of the elves though the screen of the TV. Suddenly Legolas was filled with a dreadful sense of homesickness, a longing to again be in the Mirkwood with all his friends, family, and familiar things. Legolas started to pay attention to the movie again, it was at the part were Liv tells Viggo that he should not be afraid of his heritage, and that he will pass the test. Legolas got a little riled up at that, Aragorn had always been proud of who he was, and were he came from. He watched as they came together for the council. 

"This is Aragorn, son of Arathorn, you owe him your allegiance."

"This is Aragorn? The heir of Isildur?"

"He is the rightful King of Gondor."

"_Havel dad Legolas."_

"Gondor has no king, Gondor needs no king."

Legolas stared at the screen, he know that someone would represent him, but he had really realized that this was meant to be the exact story. Orlando Bloom had a slight resemblance to the real Legolas, but one could tell that he wasn't really elvish at all, just an imitation. 

Aragorn woke up to a voice that sounded similar to his own. "What is this?"

"I don't know. I just pushed a button, and it came on. This is suppose to be us." Aragorn stared at the TV. _Now I know why Cooper thought I was someone else, he looks almost identical to me._ Aragorn and Legolas sat there and were watching the movie very intently. They didn't even hear Cooper come in and sit on the floor. The fellowship was running down the great hall of the Darrowdelf. They crossed over the bridge of Khazâd-dûm as the Balrog perused them Gandalf stopped and told him he could not pass. They watched as the Balrog pulled Gandalf over the edge, then the screen got fuzzy and the picture died.

"What happened?", asked Legolas.

"Looks like part of the movie has been erased." Both the man and elf jumped at the sound of Cooper's voice.

A/N: This chapter took me a lot of time to write. Besides going to school, I have volleyball practice three days a week, and Youth Group on Wednesday nights, and Bible study on Sunday. I love giving you guy's cliffhangers, it's so much fun to have you in suspense.


	6. The Finding of Sam

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Cooper and the storyline. J.R.R. Tolkien (or his family) owns the rest.

A/N: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. My class is reading this right now, and my friend is proofing it for me, so I will go back and correct my mistakes. I'm sorry that this is turning into a Legolas romance, I don' t even have a crush on him!

Chapter Six: The Finding of Sam 

"What happened?", asked Legolas.

"Looks like part of the movie has been erased." Both man and elf jumped at the sound of Cooper's voice.

"Why is that? What would make it do that?", questioned Legolas.

"You guys did. Somehow, whenever the fellowship fell it must have erased half of my book and the second half of the movie. Or the satellite receiver is jacked up and having some complications."

"The what?"

"Never mind. We will soon find our which is true."

"How will we do that?" Asked Aragorn.

"I told you I'm an addict of Tolkien. Ah! Here it is, the extend version. Alright, the second CD is the one we want. Here we go." With that Cooper stuck the DVD into her DVD player. She grabbed the remote and started it up. She made it go on fast forward until it was to the falling off the bridge part. Then the DVD started cutting in and out and finally went blank. 

"Looks like you proved your theory of us messing it up correct."

"Hmm," Cooper stood up and walked out of the room. She returned with a CD in her hand. She quickly put it in the CD player, and turned it to track 14, _A Lament for Gandalf._ It started up, then wavered, and fell dead. "Oh great, now I can't even listen to my _LotR: FotR_ CD. That's just wonderful!" With that Cooper left the room.

"I don't think she's very happy."

"That quiet observant of you, Master Elf."

"Thank you, Master Ranger." Legolas and Aragorn smiled at each other. They just sat in there for a while until they heard Cooper banging around in the kitchen. A sleepy Pippin slowly walked into the living room, and headed towards the kitchen. Frodo and Merry followed shortly after. Gímli was the last one to rise.

Cooper was attempting to make breakfast. She never ate breakfast and wondered what they would want to eat. _Wonder what they want to eat. _(I told you, I'm a physic)._ Wonder what we have in the fridge. We don't ever eat breakfast, except on the long drives. _Cooper wondered about the kitchen trying to find something to cook. Pippin came in and climbed (literally) on to one of the barstools to watch Cooper cook. 

Cooper eventually found some eggs, bacon, pancake mix, sausage, milk, and some orange juice. She whipped up the pancake batter and put it on the stove, and put the bacon and sausage in the microwave, and put the eggs on the stove also. She caught the pancakes in time and got them golden brown, and scrambled the eggs so they wouldn't burn. She set them on the table, got the silverware out and set the table. She found the orange juice and put it in a pitcher, and did the same with the milk. The bacon and sausage were done by now, and she had an audience watching.

"Okay, foods on the table. You can got sit down and start eating."

"Aren't you gonna eat too?" Asked Pippin wide eyed with amazement that she made no mention of going to eat.

"No, I don't eat breakfast. I get sick when I do."

"Oh." They all sat down and started to eat.

"Aren't you going to sit down?" Asked Frodo.

"I'll sit here on the counter." With that Cooper jumped backward and sat on the counter and watched them eat. Legolas was conscious of her staring at his back; he could feel her eyes on him. It was like he was striped of everything and she could see what was in his heart. He couldn't stand to think about what had happened last night. Maybe she had forgotten, not very likely. From what Legolas had seen so far she was very observant and didn't miss a beat. As harder he tried to put her out of his mind, the more often she came to mind. Cooper was having a similar problem; Legolas was on her mind. _Gosh, you'd think I was one of those Orli fan girls the way I'm acting. I have _NEVER, _ever had a crush on Legolas, why should it start now? _

Cooper was lost in her thoughts as the phone rang. She jumped off the counter and ran to where the phone hung on the wall. "Dang," Cooper muttered under breath. She had left it in the bathroom the night before when she had been talking to Teddy. "Hello?" She was a little out of breath when she picked up the phone. "Oh, hi Alex."

(So you can tell who is who I am doing this part in play form)

Alex: "How are you this morning?"

Cooper: "Alright, I guess."

Alex: "You guess. What happened, couldn't get your truck till today?"

Cooper: "No, nothing like that. I just have some, uh, unexpected visitors. That's all." Cooper's conscious stung as she told Alex a lie.

Alex: You're lying to me, Anne Cooper.

Cooper: "MY NAME IS NOT ANNE!!!!!!!!!!"

Alex (who is now deaf): "I'm sorry. Gee whiz Cooper, having a bad day already?" 

Cooper: "Yes, if you want to know, I am. There! Happy yet?"

Alex (who is a little surprise at Cooper's outrage): Yes, I am quite satisfied, now. Go lock yourself in your bathroom and tell me what is really wrong with you. This is not the Cooper I know."

Cooper: "Yes, mother." She stomps off towards the bathroom. The fellowship is staring at her, wondering why she had such on outburst.

Alex: "Are you locked in yet?"

Cooper: "Yes, I am."

Alex, trying to sound like a physiatrist: "Now tell me the how it all happened, dear."

Cooper, going along with the game: "It all started in English yesterday."

Alex: "Go on."

Cooper: "Well, I had just finished my exam and I opened my book and..."

Alex: "Don't start that _again_. Cooper, you and I both know it is impossible for the words in your book to just, simply vanish."

Cooper: "Alex, listen I know you don't believe me, but you have to listen. Yesterday when I took the train...." Cooper proceeded to tell Alex the whole story. She stuttered (inside joke, ha ha ha!! I'm cracking up!) a little when she came to the part about the kiss.

Alex: "Cooper! You've got to be the luckiest person on earth, and you are upset about it! Oh, my, gosh, I just can't believe you. I would love to have that chance."

Cooper: "Why don't you come over and help us look for Sam and Boromir? I can set you and Lego boy up."

Alex: "You'd do that? This is sooo awesome. I'll be right over!" 

Cooper walked back into the kitchen and hung the phone up, in its proper place.

"Who was that?", asked Gímli

"That, was my friend, Alex. She offered to help us find your friends. She will be over in just a little while. I'm heading to the shower. She has a key so she will probably come though the garage. Be good; don't break anything." Cooper turned on her heal and walked out of the room.

The fellowship stared at each other in amazement. They had never met a girl like Cooper before. Legolas was curious about what her friend was going to be like. Aragorn was explaining to the Hobbits what they were planning to do, Gímli was looking at all the pictures of Cooper's family that were hung all over the place. Legolas wondered into the living room and sat down in what he now claimed as his chair, and began to think. _What are we doing here? Cooper said that we are still suppose to be in Middle Earth continuing the quest. She said that Gandalf was the only one that was meant to fall off the bridge. Can we make it without his leadership? I wonder if I kissed Cooper, or... if she kissed me. _Legolas halted his thoughts. _Not again! I don't want to think about that. I'll just go to sleep and forget about it. _He lay down on the couch and fell asleep instantly. Strange dreams came to him while he slept. 

He was running, running as fast as he could, but he wasn't moving. Cooper was there; she looked as if he had betrayed her. _"What did I do wrong?"_ He tried to talk but no words would come out. She started to walk over to him; she placed one hand behind his head and pulled it down. He looked into her face, it wasn't Cooper though. It was some one else, a blond. She kissed him all over his face, until she found his lips. He didn't want to kiss this girl, he wanted Cooper. He tried to pull away but the girl was too strong. He finally gave up and kissed her back. She let go and smiled, it was an evil smile, one that said she had won. Suddenly Cooper appeared behind the girl, tears running down her face, _"I thought I could trust you. I thought you would be the one person I loved, that I wouldn't lose."_ He tried to speak but nothing would come out. _"You betrayed me, Legolas Greenleaf. I loved you, but now you belong to her, good bye."_ With that Cooper turned on her heel and left. The other girl gave him a sly smile and she beckoned him forwards with her finger. He didn't want to go to her, but his feet would not obey his mind. She drew him into another deep kiss, he wouldn't give in this time, and he held out till she stopped. _"I gave you your chance, Elf. Now you must pay."_ She started kissed him again, then plunged a dagger deep into the depths of his heart. He saw Cooper running forwards. She caught him as he began to fall, and gently lowered him to the ground _"Legolas, don't die. Please don't die. I need you here. Don't leave me!"_

"I will always be in your heart." His breathing came in gasped. He coughed and blood came up with it. _"Anne Cooper,"_ he whispered. _"I love, I love... you" _Saw the tears running down Cooper's face. _"I love you too." _Legolas drew his last breath and his spirit left his body. He could hear Cooper mournful cries. _"No, no Legolas! Come back to me! I love you. Don't do this. Elves aren't supposed to die."_ She cradled his body in her arms and wept. 

Legolas woke up with a start, what a horrible dream. It had been so life like, not at all a proper Elvish dream at all. He was drenched in sweat, and his breathing was ragged. He blinked, where was he. He looked around him, then he remembered, he was in Cooper's house. The girl he loved. _What! When did I deside that? Do I really love her, does she feel the same way about me? _Legolas was lost in his thoughts as Aragorn came and sat down next to him.

"Are you alright, Legolas?" Legolas, who was still shaken from his dreams and thoughts of Cooper.

"I t-think s-so," stuttered Legolas. (I have a thing with stuttering right now. It's an inside joke on the v-ball team. I just can't help it.)

They heard the gargage door open, and someone call into the house, "Hey, anybody home?" With that they saw Alex walk into the living room. When she saw them her mouth dropped. "Oh, my, gosh," she whispered.

"So, you didn't really believe me, did you?" She whirled around to see Cooper standing, well sort of, in the doorway. Her head was down and she was unsucsefully to get the towel around her mass of thick hair.

"Do you need some help there, Cooper?"

"No, I got it now." Cooper pulled her hair up in a ponytail and and got busy trying to get all the tangles out of it. "I hate my hair. I think I'll just cut it all off." She smiled, it had been an inside joke of theirs for years. But it totally shocked Legolas, he couldn't believe that Cooper would cut her beautiful chocolate brown hair that so perfectly matched her soft, warm, clear brown eyes. It was said that you could look into a person's soul though their eyes. Maybe he could tell if Cooper loved him if he got a good look in those inviting brown eyes.

"Come on, I want to meet everyone, well, that you have so far." Alex dragged Cooper along behind her. Legolas noticed that Alex looked just like the blond in his strange dream. She was tall, rightly porportioned, had a pleasant face, and had cloudy blue eyes. _Humm, must be a coincident. _Alex headed straight for the refridgerator to get a soda, and Cooper took her regular position on the kitchen counter. Alex went around and introduced herself to everyone there. They all sat down at the table and laid out their plans. Alex took the seat next to Legolas.

Cooper's Point of View

It shouldn't bother me, but it does. I told her to go ahead and be friends with him. I don't want him, do I? He keeps giving Aragorn that pathetic look, I don't think he likes Alex very much. I know that's not a good sign. Then why do I feel pleased? It's probally just my imagination playing tricks on me. Why wouldn't he like her? She cute, attractive, peppy, and keeps up a good coversation. Oh, who am I trying to convince? I'm falling for him, head over heels. Who would have thought that after one harmless kiss I would be falling apart like this? He doesn't like me, it was a misstake on his part, and mine. I hope that he and Alex will be happy together. She doesn't know anything about the Elves, or anything else for that matter. She's just a giggly blond, just his type. It figures. It's just my luck. I set them up didn't I? What was I thinking? Oh well, it's for the better good, isn't it? Can't go back and fix it now. 

Legolas's Point of View

Why me? Why me? Do I have to put up with this? I guess that she doesn't care about me the way I care for her.She set me up, I know she did. I will put up with this girl as long as I can. It won't be easy, I can be sure of that. Wait! I can make Cooper jealous. I will devote myself to Alex, and Cooper will become jealous! I can't believe me. I'm not very good at lying; I will never get away with this. I love her, I can't help it. I love every detail of her, the way she talks, the way she walks, the way she twist the rings on her fingers when she's nervous, I love everything about her. How will I ever be able to pull this stunt off?

They had finally decided that Pippin, Merry, and Frodo would go with Cooper to look for Sam, and Legolas, Aragorn, and Gímli would go with Alex to find Boromir. They set off in two different directions, Cooper and her crew to the south and east, and Alex and her bunch to the north and west. 

Cooper and her Crew

"Well, where should we start looking?", asked Cooper.

"Well," said Frodo, "Are there any gardens around? Sam loves gardens."

"Yeah, there are a few around. The O'Neil's have the biggest garden around. (I'm putting James in this chapter 'cause my friend told me too.) We'll just hope that James isn't around today."

"Who's James?", asked the always curious Pippin.

"James is a boy I go to school with. He is very annoying, and I almost broke his arm in the ninth grade. Pity I didn't. Needless to say, we don't get along very well."

"Pity, I'll say it was. It was pity that stayed your arm. Pity and mercy do not strike without need. Somehow James will have an important part to play in all this." Frodo basically quoted Gandalf, and Cooper decided to play along. _Two can play this game._

"I wish it had never come to me."

Frodo saw what she was doing. Merry and Pippin were left in the dark, but that didn't bother Frodo or Cooper. "So do all who live to see such times, but it is not up to them to decided. All they can do is decide what to do with the time their given."

"I know what I should do, yet, I'm afraid to do it." Cooper was having fun, she couldn't believe it.

"Ah! It's that way!", exclaimed Frodo.

"How'd you know that?", asked Cooper.

"I was just following what came next."

"Oh, well James's house is that way." Cooper turned her truck down James's street and parked in front of his house. They all got out and Merry rang the doorbell. Mrs. O'Neil answered the door. 

She looked down when she opened the door, "Sam said you'd be coming sooner or later. Come on in." They obediently followed Mrs. O'Neil though the immense house, and finally found Sam sitting on the patio talking with James.

A/N: Okay, this took a while to write up. I have been really busy this week. Our school choir had to do a performance on September 11 for the whole school. As always we waited till the last moment to pick out the songs and practice. We had one day, we didn't sound to bad, everyone said that we sounded good. I hope that you enjoy this. Especially you Lady Fae, just joking. I loved writing this chapter. I'm not sure about the dream scene. I might chance it. or post this chapter again with a different dream sequence. Thanks so all the wonderful reviews, I love them.


	7. Finding Boromir, a Talk with Alex, and M...

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, Tolkien does, or his family. I am just borrowing his characters and making up my own storyline.

A/N: I haven't worked on this story for quite a while, it feels good to be back! I am so happy! I don't know why, but I am. Thank you for all the reviews I have gotten. Oh yeah, don't worry about poor Legolas, he will come through all right. I am struggling with this chapter, and I'm not sure why.

Chapter Seven: Finding Boromir, a Talk with Alex, and More!

Alex and Crew

"Well, where should we look first, guys?" Asked Alex. They all reply with blank stares. "Okay, let me rephrase this, 'Where would Boromir most likely go to?"

Aragorn, "That is the trouble, we don't really know him that well. I mean, I don't know him that well, and I don't think Legolas or Gímli do either."

"Well," said Gímli, "we know he likes Rings." For this comment he got a stern looks from Legolas and Aragorn.

"We can try the jewelry shop, if you think he'd be there."

"No." Alex had no clue where to look for him, so she just drove around the town for thirty minutes or so, till...

"Look! Boromir!" She had to quickly stop the car so they wouldn't all die attempting to get out of a moving vehicle. As Alex walked over to the group she purposely tripped to grab Legolas's attention, knowing he would not leave her to be a 'damsel in distresses.

"Ouch! My ankle!" Legolas, falling for the ploy raced over to Alex to give her assistance to the car they were in. He gently picked Alex up; she was wearing a semi low-cut shirt, and tried to make it very obvious to Legolas as he picked her up. He desperately wanted to avert his eyes, but they wouldn't listen to what his brain was telling them to do. He finally got to the car, after what seemed an eternity of Alex trying to get his attention.

"There you go," he said gently as he lowered her to the drivers side seat.

"You need to put some ice on that, or it will become quite swollen." Aragorn, practical as always.

"I'll drive to McDonald's, that's where we are going to meet Jo anyways." Everyone piled back into the car. Legolas was seated in the front; Aragorn was in the left back, Gímli in the middle, and Boromir in the right back. Alex drove to McDonald's and they all got out. Legolas took it upon himself to help Alex out of the car. He felt it was his duty to go so because she was Cooper's best friend. They got inside and found a booth near the back, where no one could over hear them. Legolas went up and got a bag of ice for Alex's foot and helped her get comfortable in the booth they were sharing. Aragorn and Boromir were involved in a deep debate over something, and Gímli was gazing around, and got Alex's permission to go out to the playground, since he was less than four feet. This left Legolas and Alex, together. Legolas was very nervous, and fidgeted in his seat.

"You're in love with Cooper, aren't you?" Legolas snapped to attention.

He looked at Alex with suspicion in his eyes. "What makes you say a thing like that?"

"Oh, nothing, it just you don't seem to like me much. Do you like me at all? Please say you like me, if only just a little." Alex looked at Legolas with big puppy dog eyes, with which she could get almost anything she wanted. Legolas wasn't use to having people flirt this outright with him; she wasn't at all like the girls at home.

"Well, I-I admit that you are, um..." He couldn't just be rude and tell her that he had no interest whatsoever with her. He let out a small sigh. "Alex," he leaned towards her, "I must say that you are very pretty, but..." He stopped to let his words sink in. Alex finished for him.

"But you have no interest in me and like Cooper better? That's it, isn't it? You like Cooper don't you?" Now it was Alex's turn to let out a sigh. Legolas blinked. She sounded relieved, Legolas wondered at this.

"I-I uh, yes. Well, I think I do." Legolas looked confused.

"Haven't you ever liked someone?"

Legolas tried to recall all the elves he had ever liked. There had been Malian, but they had just been friends; then of course Liathon, but he hadn't liked her, she had liked him; and of course well, that was all. He had never been around many girls. "No," he said with a smile, "I don't think I ever have."

"How old are you? And you are telling me that you have never had a crush on someone? Why, that's outrageous!"

"Well, tell me why you sounded relieved when I said I didn't like you."

"Well, um, Cooper asked me to, uh, kinda. Ah! This is so hard!"

"Why would it be hard? Can you not just simply tell me the truth?"

Alex sighed, why did he have to be so gorgeous? She had never seen anyone like him. Well, she was sure Cooper wouldn't mind if she had him to herself for a little while. Anyway, Alex reasoned, Cooper didn't even like the guy. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity. It wasn't everyday that one would meet a handsome, blond haired, blue eyed elf! Cooper had more than her fair share of boys wanting to date her, what harm would it be to use Legolas, to get James? Alex smiled at Legolas. A plan was forming in her mind.

"Well, to tell you the truth, Cooper doesn't like you at all. She asked me to entertain you so the you wouldn't be a bother."

Alex laughed to herself, Legolas looked completely distraught, Alex knew she had done the right thing. He was head over heals for Cooper, now she had him just where she wanted him. He was vulnerable as a baby. "I'm sorry, but it's the truth." She got up, painfully and sat down in the booth next to him. "I know that it hurts. I can tell that you care for her very much, but there is nothing you can do about it. I would help you if I could but..." She let the sentence dangle. He just stared into blank space.

__

How could I be so stupid? Why would she like a nobody, like me? Just because you are a prince doesn't mean that she is going to fall for you; like you did her. Alex seems nice enough. Sure, but she's not Cooper. Ahhh, why am I even here? I was perfectly happy in Middle Earth, everything was going good. Maybe too good. 

His thoughts ended as Alex slipped her thin arm around his sturdy shoulders. He put all thoughts of Cooper away and concentrated on Alex. He gradually returned the gesture and slid his arm around Alex.

"So, tell me about yourself, Alex."

"Well, my full name is Alexandria Dawn Molten. I am an only child....." They cared on a lovely conversation till Cooper finally arrived with her group and Sam. What a surprise it was to see Legolas and Alex all snuggled up together. Alex looked quiet pleased with herself, and Legolas looked perfectly pleased with the situation.

"Hello, everyone. Where's Gímli?"

"I sent him to the play place."

"You didn't. Alex! How could you? That was the stupidest idea anyone has ever had! Do you realize the liability I have? I could get a lawsuit filed against me if any of the little kids get hurt while he's out there."

"I didn't think..."

"That's right, you didn't think! Now go get him."

"No, don't bother, I don't want you to stress your ankle. I will be back soon, if you will excuse me." He bowed and went to retrieve Gímli. Cooper hadn't seemed bothered by the fact the he and Alex had been sitting together.

"Well, that was nice. What happened to your ankle?"

"Oh, I, um, I fell getting out of the car and twisted it."

"Um, that so?"

"Cooper what are you getting at?"

"Nothing."

"You can't hide it from me..."

"Is that Boromir, over there with Aragorn?"

"Yeah, why?" Alex giving Cooper a strange look.

"He's kinda cute, you know. I'll be back." Cooper walked over to where Aragorn and Boromir were talking. She joined in the conversation. Government was a subject that Cooper was well versed on.

"Monarchy isn't the best choice, it puts to much strain on one person. A Democracy in a Republic would be your best choice. Were one man still controls, but he also has limits, and the people have a right to choose." Cooper put in on the subject of what type of government would be best to have.

"But, what if, what if, the people over threw the government and took over and killed the leaders? Then what would happen?" Refuted Boromir.

"That is why, as leader, you must be on good terms with the people, you have to know what they want. They will love you if you do what is best for them and rule them justly."

"Yes, but it would take quiet a man to suggest this idea, and have the people accept it. There has never been such a type of government in Middle Earth, neither has one been proposed. How do we know such a type of government would last?"

"Well, take the U.S., for instance, we have had that type of government since 1700's and it has never failed us."

"Point taken."

"I think they are wanting us to join them." Cooper nodded towards where everyone else was sitting. They walked over to the table. Boromir slid in, and Cooper took the seat next to him. Aragorn looked at Legolas, he didn't seem to notice, most unelvish.

Aragorn's Thoughts

__

Hu, I thought that Legolas loved Cooper, maybe I was wrong. He seems to be quiet satisfied with his new girl, Alex. I wonder if Cooper loves Legolas. I hope not, if she does she is out to get her heart broken. I've never seen Legolas pay this much attention to the female race before. He has always been kind and polite, but never over attentive. Aragorn looked over to where Legolas and Alex were sitting._ Oh my! Now he's holding hands, that fall must have knocked all common sense out of him. _He glanced over at Cooper and Boromir, she seemed to be entirely board of the whole affair. He still wanted to debate government, but she was done with that subject.

"Do you know about anything else but government and warfare? Have you ever thought of anyone but yourself?"

__

Aragorn chuckled to himself, she sure wasn't scared to speak her mind. She didn't care who you were. She kept looking over at Legolas. Then she glanced over at Aragorn, their eyes meet. He could see the hurt there. She truly did love Legolas, but she also loved her friend, she would suffer to let them both be happy. He could see that she had suffered much in her short life, so far, and there was more to come.

"Cooper, can I talk to you?"

"Yes?"

"Let's move over there, and leave them in peace for a while."

"Alright, we can do that. There's an empty table." They walked over to the table and sat down across from each other. "What did you want to talk about?"

"What do you think of Legolas?"

A/N: Hum? Interesting hu? Has Legolas gone completely off the deep end? Does he truly love Cooper, or Alex? Poor Cooper, she doesn't know what to think. I don't know what to think! Ahhh! That's why it took me so long to update. With school starting it is hard to keep up with all my stories. I really like this one, so I am trying hard, I promise! I luv impute! I luv to know what you think. I want to know how I can make this story keep your interest. I want to know how I can improve my writing style. I want to know if it has any major mistakes. I want to know a lot, don't I? I also want to know what "LOL" means. I will let you go now. Bye!


End file.
